dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Yakon
As strong as semi-perfect Cell? That sounds a bit fishy to me, since they also said (at least in the anime) that it takes 300 Kiri to blow up a planet. Semi-perfect Cell is far more powerful than the Androids, each of whom was more powerful than Freeza, who could definitely blow up a planet. 01:18, 8 September 2008 (UTC) First person Goku kills? Anyone who's read Dragon Ball will know this is not true. Off the top of my head, he's killed numerous Red Ribbon henchmen (and Staff Officer Black if memory serves) and King Piccolo. Could I remove that piece of trivia?Yugimons 04:45, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :I believe the intention of the trivia should be clarified. Yakon is the first person Goku kills in the Dragon Ball Z chapter, not including the first chapter of Dragon Ball. we'd have Tambourine, Drum, Staff Officer Black, Captain Yellow, Sergeant Major Purple Ninja Murasaki, Buyon, King Piccolo, and numerous others to add to his devastating tally. - 04:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC) and Most other Deaths, he assisted in: (held Raditz for piccolo;mostly destroyed frieza;gave gohan the courage to fight cell;beat nappa bad enough for vegeta to kill him.) --[[User:Silver Sinspawn|Silver Sinspawn] 06:34, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Also,He Didnt Kill Yakon,Yakon Consumed too much energy,And Sorta knew what was happening,so i say it was sorta goku HELPING Yakon Commit Suicide :It can be described any which way one wants, but Yakon is officially the first actual character in Dragon Ball Z who is killed as a result of Goku directly. Whether or not Goku "meant" to do it, is completely irrelevant here. However, Goku did not directly kill Raditz, or Nappa, or Frieza. They were all killed by Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks, respectively in that order. - 17:01, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Yes,but kid buu would have been the first (and only?) one he MEANT to kill.and i said that raditz nappa and frieza werent killed by goku >.< however,he ASSISTED in their Deaths (Held raditz for piccolo,beat nappa to the point vegeta didnt "want him any more", and Destroyed frieza (mostly) so he was recreated Weaker (though turnks could have killed him anyway)) --Silver Sinspawn 19:30, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Plus DragonBall and Z are the same, the 'Z' was added for some reason, there's no such thing on the manga, which is the only official source--Rod|talk 19:34, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :You'd think that before you assumed that, I would know it, which I do. However, there is such a thing as DBZ in the English version as opposed to the manga only reference. Therefore, we can't cancel out the fact that Goku did kill Yakon. And no, he did not kill Frieza, he only maimed him, Trunks officially killed him. NO, Frieza was not weaker as Cyborg Frieza, he was officially stronger because he was able to emit more power in Cyborg form. And no, Raditz was killed officially by Piccolo's blast, not by Goku. Because he held him, doesn't mean he killed him. Nappa was also going to live if it were not for Vegeta's ruthlessness; the same ruthlessness that Vegeta displayed when he executed Burter and Recoome; who were also killed by Vegeta and only Vegeta and NOT by Goku. Goku is a forgiving man, as opposed to Vegeta. I can't argue about Kid Buu though. He was truly killed by Goku, no argument. Again, the only two characters that Goku killed in the entire "Z" arc are Yakon and Kid Buu. - 00:13, 20 May 2009 (UTC) New image Can we get a new main image for this article? The current one is bad quality. 06:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I second that, the shot is good, just the quality is bad. 11:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Better quality pic I have found a better quality pic for Yakon, should I put that in his character info box? 11:39, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Alternate name Does anyone else think Majin Yakon would be an acceptable alternate name for Yakon? Please stae your opinions. Thanks. :D 22:47, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Kili conversion "Since each unit of kili equals 50,000 the unit of scouters, Yakon's power level would be 40,000,000 if measured by a scouter." Can we get a source for this? Jabberwockxeno (talk) 18:08, February 5, 2014 (UTC)